


SCI Mystery Cases - We Belong - Pat Benatar

by MSL (maidamedia)



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/MSL
Summary: An S.C.I. music video, We Belong by Pat Benatar.
Relationships: Zhan Yao/Bai Yutong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	SCI Mystery Cases - We Belong - Pat Benatar

S.C.I. Mystery Cases is a cop show out of Hong Kong starring Gao Han Yu as Chief Bai Yutong and Ji Xiao Bing as Dr Zhan Yao, the chief psychologist of the Special Crimes Investigation unit. Friends since they were infants together, they compete while supporting one another. Chief Bai Yutong, usually wearing white, is skilled in martial arts and the skills needed for a policeman. Dr Zhan Yao is a bust at taking care of himself, but is brilliant at hypnosis.

SCI Mystery Cases - We Belong - Pat Benatar

YouTube  
https://youtu.be/ij5NxFKoYuQ

Stream or download from my website  
http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/guardian/video/SCI-Mystery-Cases-We-Belong-Pat-Benatar-V02.htm

******************** All Chinese and Korean Drama Music Videos ********************

http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/asiansong.htm

http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/historical-list-of-all-music-videos.htm


End file.
